La rosa del prado
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: En el instante en el cuál pasó abruptamente del terror, al dolor físico y palpable. Cuándo su mundo dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y el príncipe se convirtió en el dragón.Drabble


Disclaimer: No, no tengo miles de dólares ni se hizo una película por algo que escribí ¿Deducción? Nop, no soy Meyer :)

Bueno, Rosalie me encanta desde que leí su pasado, así que bueno, que es genial poder concentrarme un poco en éste personaje.

Muchas gracias por leer :)

* * *

Ella siempre fue considerada una rosa por su familia, una que sobresalía entre los demás ejemplares del rosedal , que resaltaba y atraía, una criatura perfecta.

Rosalie estaba sumamente contenta y satisfecha con que se dieran ésa idea, pero, sobre todo, de que la expandiesen a todo lo largo y ancho de aquel pueblo de Nueva York.

Se sentía realizada al escuchar los suspiros de admiración que despertaba entre la muchedumbre, sonidos ahogados y anhelantes.

Y si ella se sentía satisfecha ante ésto, sus padres lo estaban aún más.

Ellos murmuraban por las noches, en el lecho nupcial, antes de irse a dormir, las diversas oportunidades que la belleza de su descendiente les abriría. Cuchicheaban gozosos con quién emparentar a su primogénita y qué beneficios sacarían de ésto. Ascender socialmente, junto con el dinero, eran motivos suficientes para ponerle precio a la felicidad de la pequeña.

Y así creció ella, vistiendo atuendos elegantes y delicados, dejando embelesado a quién la conociera, impactando a todo mundo. Siendo una vez más la flor que resaltaba en el prado poblado de rosas.

Tal y cómo los bebés quieren _el_ chupete y a los niños les gusta _esa_ golosina, hay hombres que ansían _aquella_ flor.

Y, en ocasiones, anhelantes debido a la codicia, hacen cualquier cosa por conseguirla.

Cuándo apareció Royce en su vida, en cierta forma pensó que al fin podía darse por completada, que su príncipe azul había llegado y el narrador ya iba a pronunciar la conocida frase "Y vivieron felices por siempre jamás". Que si bien lo que le deparaba no era un castillo, se le asemejaba bastante. Estaba feliz con éso, con el cuento de hadas que tanto ella, cómo su familia, habían planificado y construido desde que tenía memoria .

Por ésto estaba radiante de alegría la noche que él le pidió a su padre su mano en matrimonio. Ése día de primavera en que la brisa acariciaba su rostro y el aroma de las rosas, ubicadas en el jarrón de cerámica posado sobre el piano, inundaba el recibidor.

En aquella ocasión- mientras Royce rechazaba el champagne a su padre, alegando que no era adepto a consumir bebidas alcohólicas- se permitió dejar que un par de gotas de cristal resbalasen de sus párpados (ajena a la mirada escandalizada de su madre), al mismo tiempo que pasaba la palma de su mano suavemente por su vientre, resguardado por el costoso vestido de encaje que lucía.

Y sonrió, porque su historia iba a tener un final feliz, debido a que todo iba a ser alegría y reconocimiento. Porque se merecía aquello, entre otras cosas.

Después de planes, de reuniones en las cuales elegir desde el color adecuado para las servilletas hasta qué cuchillo utilizaría para cortar el pastel, llegó aquel fatídico día.

Él estaba allí, no tan decente y arreglado cómo le conocía, ni mucho menos con ése halo de sofisticación que usualmente le caracterizaba. Pero era Royce, su Royce, de éso no había duda alguna.

Había algo diferente en él, un vuelco de irraciocinio e incoherencia.

Aquello lo descubrió cuándo todo se volvió demasiado tarde, al momento en que unas presurosas manos rasgaron su vestido y sentía que su cuerpo impactaba contra el asfalto. En el instante en el cuál pasó abruptamente del terror, al dolor físico y palpable. Cuándo su mundo dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y el príncipe se convirtió en el dragón.

El dolor se entremezclaba. La esfera de cristal se desmoronaba y convertía en astillas mientras sostenía sus últimos alientos.

Lo único que podía llegar a sentir, además del dolor que nublaba casi todos sus sentidos, era un inmenso odio, que corrompía sus entrañas, que contrastaba con aquel antiguo sentimiento de aprecio que sentía hacia su, ahora, ex-prometido.

Estaba allí, tirada sobre el suelo, esperando…Anhelando que todo se acabase y ella, de una vez por todas, pudiera descansar tranquila.

Entonces llegó él, no el caballero en armadura, ni el escudero experimentado. El médico, una de las pocas personas que la rebasaba en belleza y que la señorita Hale detestaba por esto.

Carlisle le aseguró que se repondría, que todo iba a estar bien, que los resultados serían favorables. Le vendió un por venir, no necesariamente feliz, pero si, según él, "aceptable" .

Ella luchó con uñas y dientes, resistiéndose. ¡Diablos! ¿Ése medicucho no se daba cuenta de que, simplemente, quería morir?

Acabar de una vez por todas con ése cuento de hadas fallido, asumir que no era una princesa ni que aquel hombre - que en aquellos instantes la levantaba en brazos- era la hada madrina que llegaba para salvar la situación.

Ésto era el mundo real y, por crudo que fuera asumirlo, no podría salvarse.

Desde aquella noche se convirtió en un fantasma de lo que era. En una rosa que nunca llegó a marchitarse, ni a alcanzar su cenit.

En un vano déjà vu de lo que fue.


End file.
